


Bring Your Servant to Work Day

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Some short chapters where your Servant is at your workplace and brightens your day a little





	1. Heroic Spirit Emiya

You were not looking forward to going to work. It's not that work was awful; you were just feeling overwhelmed.  
  
It wasn't going to be difficult for Emiya to stick close-by. It was just that he could have been back at your place, making himself _actually_ useful. With no battles to be had, he needed to keep his hands busy or he'd return to his old, gloomy self. You clocked in and he tailed you, invisible. He easily avoided your coworkers while eyeing them curiously. They were an interesting bunch but harmless, in his opinion. Not sure why he was needed here.  
  
Until a pair of hands grabbed his and held tight. He took his gaze off your coworker and found you pinning him with an anxious stare.  
  
/Oh,/ so that's why he was here.  
  
He returned your grip with a quick squeeze of his own and a small smile. He was here; not to worry.


	2. Cu Chulainn

Cu Chulainn just...followed you to work. He didn't need to. You were amused but if he caused trouble, you were going to send him home.

You scurried back and forth in front of the counter that he was perched on. He watched you closely, tossing you a snarky comment here and there with his signature canine peeking out of his smile. Being a shit.

"I didn't ask for that, Cu," you replied with your own smile.

"That what?" he called after you left his sight.

You returned just to tell him, "That shit you just gave me."

He snorted. Honestly, he was bored. He wanted to help out but you told him he wasn't suited for your job and left it at that. This man wasn't made to sit around while he had energy to burn. He fidgeted endlessly. Wheedled you. The noise he made almost alerted your coworkers. Almost.

You kept ignoring him to work hard. He was proud of you for that but he couldn't take it anymore. Next time you walked past, he dropped down from the counter to block your path. From an outsider's view, it looked like you were staring up at nothing.

"Cu! Move."

He stared at you like a cat contemplating its prey.

"Cu," you said louder.

He suddenly grinned and picked you up. He pressed his face to your stomach, inhaled your scent, and sighed the breath out. He craned his neck to look up at you.

"You're a good one, Master. Hardworking and pure-hearted. I like that. I lucked out when I got you."

He put you down, like he always did. You just had to wait.

You sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" Then you walked away.

"Let me help, maybe?" he called after you. "Master?!"


	3. Lancer Diarmuid

Tasks just kept piling up! No one seemed to notice you were drowning. Was everyone else not doing their jobs?!  
  
Your heart pounded, you began to sweat, and you were clenching your jaw again. You told yourself you wouldn't do that anymore. The muscles in your upper back were slowly stiffening and _that_ would take a good, long time to relax later. Your lips curled into a snarl. The situation was unfair!  
  
"Master," said a voice. It startled you somewhat but the gentle touch after calmed you. Diarmuid wrapped his invisible arms around your body from behind and squeezed you in a hug. He nuzzled the back of your neck affectionately, humming. "It pains me to see you so stressed," he said.  
  
"I forgot you were here," you said. "I guess you were doing such a good job staying stealthy." His hold knocked your stressed down a few notches. You breathed deeply, in and out. "Can you stay within reach? In case I need another hug?"  
  
"By your command, Master. Of course, I will."  
  
His arms retreated but the warmth of his body remained.


	4. Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one female pronoun used

A customer was upset, was giving you a hard time. You kept an attentive expression while the customer ranted. You could tell that was the only thing that was going to make them feel better. It was unfair but part of the job.  
  
It made you feel bad about your job performance. You had been doing well until you made a single mistake and this customer blew up. Your job was one of the things that made you feel like an adult and they were shitting all over it.  
  
The customer kept going and a glazed look came over your face.  
  
"Back away from the lady," growled a deep voice from above and behind you.  
  
Lancelot loomed over you and the customer both, brow intensely furrowed. The customer didn't know your Servant could kill but he looked big enough. The customer took a step back, the anger having dropped from their face. You turned around.  
  
"Lancelot, no. It's okay," you told him, pushing lightly on his chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" He still appeared concerned.  
  
Even though he hesitated, he kept his gaze on you. You had the last say as his master.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
  
Just his attempt to defend you was enough to soften this situation, anyway. You would join him soon, when you were off. That perked you up and made it easier to brush off the disgruntled customer.  
  
"As you command," Lancelot said.  
  
He walked away to wait for you elsewhere. The customer also left, looking confused and a little scared.


End file.
